


Seaside, Seashore

by iinakuri



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, So yeah, my beta is busy and i wanted this OUT, no beta we die like eichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinakuri/pseuds/iinakuri
Summary: You can't walk the dog without taking the first step, and that's exactly what he can't do.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo, Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 9





	Seaside, Seashore

**Author's Note:**

> Euthanasia... hand it over

Suou Tsukasa. 

Izumi hated him.

The one that brought 'Leo' back, solidified his own position as someone important with each passing day. It was nothing more than jealousy and self loathing.

He already knew he was wrong for it. That spot, it belonged to someone else, the one who could make Leo glow, shine brighter than ever before. Even if Leo continues to smile at him, tell him things were going to be alright, he won't believe those words. He doesn't have the ability to do that, not the way he is now.

He had to be perfect in everything, yet he couldn't protect the one by his side, the one he considered a friend. The songs written for him those years ago, the songs Leo had written for him personally, a constant reminder of his sins. Leo had a special place in his heart, and that only served as a reason to further distance himself.

Fear.

That was it. He was scared. Terrified almost, of change. Where would their new King would take them, when they were still so full of naivety? Knowing nothing of the battlefield Knights had stood on, fighting with their lives on the line, the countless people they slaughtered for their own ideals?

How blind he was to Leo's suffering, until it was too late? Wearing him down, until all that remained was a mere fragment of what he used to be? A single touch would have shattered him completely, pieces blown into the wind never to be seen again.

Leo didn't deserve any of it. He deserved the absolute best, a throne clean of impurities, clean of sin, clean of blood. The stains that won't come of no matter how hard they scrubbed, how many layers of paint they threw on it. There would always be blood, and it would always be his fault.

It was him that made Leo that way, and no amount of atonement would suffice.

He knew that already.

So he had to become someone stronger. Even if his sins could never be washed away, he could use other methods to prove himself. Grow as a person, as an adult, become the absolute best. That way, nobody could undermine the bits and pieces he scraped together, and nobody could hurt Leo ever again.

The strength, the power to honestly protect Leo.

And that was why he hated him.


End file.
